


Outsider

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Community: 52_challenge, Depression, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel isn't in the mood for the season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outsider

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Stargate 52 prompt "Outsides," and my Advent Calendar prompt:
> 
> "Christmas is a holiday that persecutes the lonely, the frayed, and the rejected." - Jimmy Cannon

Daniel sighed as another Christmas song came on over the loudspeaker while he debated over frozen dinner entrees. He had been planning to go to the grocery store around the corner from his apartment, but of course they had been delayed at the SGC today, and he hadn't even gotten home until midnight.

At this time of night, the only place open was the Walmart, and that meant he was inundated with holiday cheer. The large Christmas display covered in fake snow had greeted him at the door, and there was garland strung on all of the doors in the freezer aisle.

Giving up, Daniel simply tossed both boxes in his basket. If he grabbed a bunch of bananas for breakfast, this would last him two days, at least, and maybe in that time he would manage to get off work early enough to go somewhere else.

As he quickly made his way to the self-checkout - Daniel didn't feel like making cheery small talk with anyone at the moment - he remembered a Jimmy Cannon quote. _"Christmas is a holiday that persecutes the lonely, the frayed, and the rejected."_

Ever since Sha're had been taken, and Daniel had returned alone to Earth, he had felt lonely, frayed, and rejected. It wasn't that Jack and Sam didn't try, or that Teal'c wasn't an outsider too, but it was different for Daniel. This was his home planet! He shouldn't feel like an outsider here! He shouldn't have felt more at home on a foreign planet where he didn't even speak the language!

But tonight, with a fresh coat of snow on the ground, and holiday songs blaring around him, Daniel felt more alone than he ever had on Abydos.


End file.
